Freak Me Baby
by Yamatochan
Summary: Sasuke is tired of his wife. One faithful bar night he passes out, but is pleasured by a certain blonde man.. When Naruto tells his rules to the man, Sasuke's destiny is sealed. A forbidden love story between a business man and a prostitute.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. But Kishimoto-sama does *and that's why we love him.*

A/N: I got an inspiration for this fic from a porn film (yes, I watch porn to fill my empty life :D) called Best Men: The Bachelor Party and the Wedding Party so I do not own those either (since some of the coming scenes are based on those on the films..)

1. Prologue

The ring of the alarm clock wakes me every morning to the cruel world of reality. The sun shines too bright, the rosy smell of the sheets makes me sick, the sight of my sleeping wife…

I hate it.

I made a stupid mistake when I decided to marry her. Of course she was from a noble family, to balance my wealthy bloodline and to make the name of our family line. An Uchiha can't marry a poor, weak or unhealthy person. So my parents found Haruno Sakura.

Don't get me wrong, she used to be nice and sweet, like every other girl. But in the end, she IS like every other girl – money talks. So when we got married, she accepted my (well, actually my parents) proposal because of my name, my money and my looks.

No love.

All I see now is sweet-talking, selfish, pampered, spoiled little girl who things herself as an adult. So every morning I wake up, brush my teeth, eat breakfast and go to work. I spend my time at the work as much as I can so I don't have to return to the place where everything is based on a big lie. So I work, work and work. When the night comes I return to "home" where my "lovely" wife gives me a welcome kiss before she disappears to go to bed. Sometimes she gives me the mail that contains a huge credit card bill, a beautiful disaster she has made by buying new clothes, shoes, bags, makes-up… So I pay the bills, lose a bunch of hair and brain cells. By the time I lay my head on my pillow, I swear to myself that some day this eternal hell will end.

Sooner or later.


	2. Room Number 36

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. But Kishimoto-sama does so let's all bow for that *bows deeply*

A/N: I got an inspiration for this fic from a porn film (yes, I watch porn to fill my empty life :D) called Best Men: The Bachelor Party and the Wedding Party so I do not own those either (since some of the coming scenes are based on those on the films..)

2. Room number 36 

Sasuke didn't like this, didn't like this at all. Even though he knew he had to attend to the business meeting with his coworkers, still it didn't have to end up with alcohol and bar full of cheap hookers and whores.

"Sasuke, my man, relax!" Shikamaru, Sasuke's assistant, said and slapped the stoic man's shoulder a bit too hard. "This is the time to have some fun and forget about the nagging wives and responsibilities." The pale man glared icicles at his assistant, wishing the other man would go and bugger someone else.

"Oh, c'mon, let's get you a potion to heal your bastardness," Shikamaru said and waved to the bartender to give them something to drink. Soon two bottles of beer slid in front of Sasuke.

"How are they hanging handsomes?" the bartender asked with a wink, making Shikamaru to smirk in response.

"Stiffy here is not having any fun."

"Oh, I know a cure for that disease! Lemme get you a Kiba's Special…" the bartender said and started to pour different liquors to a big glass.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Sasuke asked from his brunette assistant who was watching the actions of the bartender in amusement.

"His name is Kiba and he's the best bartender in the city. I have known him for two years, if you want to know so eagerly," Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke before glued his eyes again on the cheery bartender.

Something snapped inside of Sasuke's head as he watched Shikamaru's happy face and gleaming eyes.

"How many years have you been fucking him?" the pale man asked. The pineapple haired man kept smiling but his drunken swaying motion stopped.

"Three."

The assistant turned to watch Sasuke, both men searching for answers.

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Does Ino know?"

"No."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Maybe one day, but not tonight."

Sasuke was silent, afraid to ask the most important question.

"Are you.. Have you.. Do you.. love him?"

Pregnant silence was hanging between the two.

"You're not supposed to fall in love with the customer," Kiba butted in, placing the huge drink in front of Sasuke. "but sometimes you can't resist the path of destiny," Kiba smiled to Sasuke before he thumbed at Shikamaru.

"I love him but this bloke here is too afraid of his wife! But what can one do when you find someone as marvellous as Shika," the brunette smirked and patted his lover's hand lovingly.

"I've got customers to serve but I'll see you boys around," Kiba winked and went to serve a thirsty customer.

The silence was again at present. Sasuke took a sip from his drink, smelling the strong odor of alcohol.

"So… You love him?"

Shikamaru took a swig from his bottle.

"What can one do when you have found someone as marvellous as he," the assistant smiled warmly. "Besides, Ino does not make me happy. Our marriage was arranged, just like yours and Sakura's. Kiba makes me feel like the man I used to be before I married Ino. He makes me happy."

Sasuke fell into tranquility, his mind full of thoughts about his own marriage.

--

Few hours later Sasuke's mind was pleasantly numb, because of Kiba's special and nice amount of beer. When his hand was reaching for the sixth one, his brains decided to take a nap and he passed on the barstool.

"Oy Kiba!" Shikamaru shouted to the brunette who came to see what was bugging the pineapple head.

"Wha- Aah, Kiba's Special worked again," the bartender said happily and did a small victory dance.

"Yeah, yeah, you pansy. He's passed out. Can I get a room for him where he can clear his drunken mind?"

"Of course! But does he want a room or a ROOM?" Shikamaru stared blankly at the perversely glowing eyes.

"He wants just a room, please, he's a fucking married man."

"You said the same thing three years ago before I sucked you off, remember?" Kiba winked and reserved flying daggers from his lover.

"A room , please."

"Gee, I was just kiddin'.." the brunette said and gave him a key.

"Upstairs and to the end of the corridor, room number 36."

"Thanks," Shikamaru said and took the key from Kiba.

--

"Ok Sasuke, rest here for a bit. I'll come and get you in few hours, hope your body and mind will work by then," the assistant of the passed out Uchiha said and closed the door.

--

"Oy, c'mere for a second."

"What's up Kiba?"

"I have a job for you."

"What kind of job?"

"Room number 36 job."

"Oh… Is he hot?"

"Totally!"

"Ok, I'm off to work!"

"Oh, and Naruto?"

"Yeah?" the blue-eyed blonde turned to face his boss.

"Blow up his mind ."Pearly white smile flashed.

"Oh, I will blow up some other things that his mind," the blonde said foxily and disappeared into the bar crowd.


End file.
